Mi-28
The Mi-28 is a Soviet Generation 3 and 4 Gunship/Attack helicopter. In-Game description Soviet attack helicopter. Has been developed at Mil Moscow helicopter plant since 1980. Intended to be used against dense anti-air defense. Progression Armament It comes with 3 different armaments: Camouflages Strategy The Mi-28 "Havoc" is less of a helicopter and more of a high performance tank that they got to fly. It, like it's successor; the Mi-28n are hard aircraft to shoot down. As such, combined with the fact that it's one of the fastest aircraft in the game make it an excellent skirmisher. This is not to say the aircraft is unkillable however. Getting into a trading match with AA emplacements or SPAA will see you queuing up your next aircraft in a hurry and locking up one of the best attack aircraft in the game for the next 3-5 minutes. Also, while the vehicle is practically immune to heavy machine gun infantry, normal infantry, and can take 4-6 hits from MANPAD's.. RPG's will still one shot it. In the handling department, the aircraft is a solid and quick climber, which also allows it to reach it's ludicrous top speed fairly quickly. That being said, all that speed can get you into a lot of trouble very quickly. While the vehicle can take hits like no one's business, it is extremely prone to pilot error. While not as bad as the Hind, it doesn't like stopping or turning. Not to say the braking is bad, but the thing goes very fast, which means it takes even longer for this heavy aircraft to knock that speed off. Being heavy also make it less-than-ideally responsive, which means it's prone to turning wider than it's American counterparts which will definitely get you in trouble in the canyons of the Gen 3 maps if you aren't careful. The armament of the Havoc is solid, all 3 useful in different applications. All 3 have the outstanding 2A42 30mm cannon mounted on a turret under the craft's chin. Like the Apache's 30mm, this will make short work of anything that is unfortunate enough to be in your cross-hairs. It snipes very well and is a go-to in most situations, especially when being shot at by things that will make ATGM's useless. The stock load out sees 4 S-13 130mm rocket pods with 20 shots total on your wing stubs. These are very powerful rockets, 1 well placed rocket can take out most light vehicles, often multiples at the same time. That being said, they are inaccurate like their smaller cousins and are only effective at short ranges. This load out is acceptable for grinding out the others in gen 3 games but mostly useless if you plan on playing gen 4 with it as it more often than not see you shot down to the hordes of MANPAD's and (SP)AA you will encounter. The second load out option trades in the 4 130mm pods for 2 S-8 80mm rocket pods carrying 40 total rockets and 16.. that's right, 16 Ataka ATGM's. This is a very good weapons payload, making the Mi-28 one of the best all-round attack aircraft in the game. The S-8 acts and plays like standard rockets on most aircraft thus far. Good for most things in gen 3 fights, only good for hidden infantry in gen 4. The Ataka's are solid options for vehicles and entrenched targets. The semi-erratic nature of their flight pattern can once in a while see them hitting objects or flat out missing a fast moving target like other helicopters. While not as bad as their predecessors, they have more in common will the older American TOW-2 and should be played accordingly. The third option is a somewhat comprise of the prior 2, substituting the 80mm S-8's for 10 S-13's in 2 pods. All prior statements apply here and this is more up to sheer preference than anything else. All in all the Havoc is a very good, all around dedicated attacker. If played with a bit of forethought and skilled piloting, it is a force to be reckoned with. It's more forgiving than most attack helicopters for the less skilled due to durability, but some piloting skilled with smaller transports and their limitations will help here. That's all for now. Good luck and happy hunting. Category:Soviet Category:Helicopters Category:Tier 4 Category:Attack